


Pagmamahal na Nasayang  lang

by Kaphucino_Makkachin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tagalog, Unrequited Love
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaphucino_Makkachin/pseuds/Kaphucino_Makkachin
Summary: Emeged





	Pagmamahal na Nasayang  lang

**Author's Note:**

> Emeged

 

 

 

masakit

 

 

sobrang masakit na makikita ko na masaya sa ibang babae,na nakikita kong napapangiti ka nya masaya man o malulungkot.

 

alam mo naiingit ako sa babaeng pinakamamahal mo alam mo kung bakit? dahil sya mahal na mahal mo ako hindi,mahal mo ako pero bilang kaibigan lang,masakit dahil yung singsing na binigay ko sayo sinauli mo din ang sinabi mong "sorry,hindi ako yung taong makakapagpasaya sayo kaya ibabalik ko na sayo itong singsing sana mahanap mo na yung para sayo" sobrang nadurog ang puso ko ng sinabi mo alam mo ba na ikaw ang gusto kong makasama? alam mo ba na mahal kita? gusto ko sana sabihin kaso para saan pa? kung sinabi mo na sa akin na nakita mo nayung babaeng magmahal sayo.

 

 

noong araw na nabalitaan ko na ikakasal kana at ibinigay mo sa akin yung imbitasyon at sinabi mong "pumunta ka ha? dapat nandoon ka! sabay ngiti mo noon hindi pwedeng mawala ang Pinakamamahal kong Kaibigan sabay tawa at ngiti mo ng matamis"

 

 

K A I B I G A N

 

walong letra pero isang napakasakit na salita kaya naman nagpeke ako ng ngiti at sinabi kong " oo naman sige pupunta ako" 

 

 

pupunta ako para hindi ka magalala,pupunta ako para hindi mo na alam na may nararamdam ako sayo,pupunta ako dahil sa ako ay iyong

 

 

 

 

 pinakamamahal na kaibigan..

 

 

 

sana maging mas masaya kayo,tumibay ang relasyon nyo ..

 

 

 

wag kang mag alala ikaw lang ang mamahalin ko hanggang wakas..

 

 

 

...


End file.
